


The Privilege

by Consulting_TARDIS_Hunter



Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Death, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Immortality, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consulting_TARDIS_Hunter/pseuds/Consulting_TARDIS_Hunter
Summary: An immortal and Death have a discussion about mortality, humanity, and the meaning of being human. And bringing on the apocalypse out of sheer spite.This has to be the weirdest summary I've had to write and I promise you the story is not as dry as this summary.





	The Privilege

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this today in an email that I wrote to myself saying to publish it.
> 
> It was sent in 2016.
> 
> Wtf is wrong with me and how did I lose it for so long. Whatever, here's to 2016 me and I hope you enjoy.

"What is it you want now, Merith? Right, it's Merith now isn't it?" The old man cloaked in pure black mist asked.

"You know what I'm after, we both knew this was coming for a long time now. You were just waiting for me to build up the courage to ask for it." Merith stated, looking into the old man's eyes and fiddling with the hilt on his belt loop, a silver glint coming off of it.

"Then ask, boy." The old man rasped, leaning back into the leather chair and looking down his nose at Merith, though Merith stood in front of him.

Merith still felt small in his presence and took a deep breath.

"Will you give me the right-" he looked down at his worn down black shoes. "Will you give me the right to die?"

The old man sighed and wiped his face with his hands. "Now why would you want that? You've looked upon this Earth for millennia, watched it grow."

Merith looked up into the old man's eyes when he said this and bared his teeth. "Exactly. I used to live in a time of angels and God, now... Now I have seen the Earth I once knew reduced to rage, ruin, blood, plague, pestilence, war and... Death. I have lived until the end times yet my face hasn't aged a day. I know every language, dead and evolving, listened to every folk tale and song. I have seen everyone I love turn into the dust under my feet."

he took a deep breath and sat down in front of the old man known as Death.

"I have sat at the right hand of kings and at the left on conquerors of their lands. I have sailed with vikings and pillaged with pirates. I have fought alongside samurais and stole with rouge Englishman. I have fought for freedom all over America and France alike... I have seen so much and I don't think I can handle watching anyone else get mowed down in a hail of bullets or... Or... Watch them grow old without me."

Death looked on at the immortal with blank eyes, blue and as cold as the frozen sea. He closed them and sighed once more. "You are one of God's favourites."

Merith surged up from his seat at this, pale face now red from rage. "Oh please! God has abandoned me, no not just me... All of us long ago and you know it! You have run of the world as you see fit! Along with what is the human race. So don't you dare talk to me about God!"

He practically spit out the name of the species.

Death's eyes opened and he set down his tea. "He still makes man, though he no longer intervenes He has not abandoned us, not at all."

Merith glared daggers at him and gritted his teeth. "But doesn't that make it even worse?! That he sees the hurt His children are in and doesn't do a thing?! How has he become so uncaring and cruel?!"

Death finally got up and went to Merith, staring at him clinically. "He wants humanity to grow on its own, He believes that if he stays out of their way... They will learn in time."

Merith stared right back at Death, practically boring a hole into his skull with his fiery eyes. "Well I want to not grow with it, humanity hasn't learned in all of its years. It shall repeat it's mistakes until the end comes and we both know it."

Death took a hold of Merith's clenched fist to steady him. "You speak of humanity so illy as though you aren't a part of it."

Merith's eyes turned cold now and he jerked his hand away. "Am I at this point? Part of humanity?"

Death stayed quiet and looked the man up and down as if he were a child having a temper tantrum while Merith kept on ranting. "It has made so many mistakes and I have tried to steer it in the right direction, I really did. Much more than God has apparently! Maybe I have to do something to fix it. Permanently."

Merith smiled to himself and Death's eyes widened even more. "I'll bring on the End times on my own volition, I'm human-"

He spits out that word.

"After all, we're always determined to bring on our own destruction. Maybe then I'll earn my right to die."

Merith sent Death away with the destruction of the artifact that made him manifest, no matter. He can make another.

"After all, you said once-"

He paused to take a sip of his own tea.

" _Death is a privilege that you have to earn."_


End file.
